The mission of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics (Bioanalysis) Core is to provide modern bioinformatics and statistical methods to the Atlanta Vision Research Community (AVRC). The directive for the Bioanalysis Core is to provide NEI R01-funded principal investigators (PIs) in the AVRC, the resources (expertise, tools, training, and services) that are not usually obtained through individual NEI R01 grants. In addition, we facilitate interactions among highly productive and collaborative members of the vision core grant. Our module facilitates data storage, curation, retrieval, and management, and maintaining a secure and backed up, server- based data archive to handle large sets of biological data. We have assembled a group of informaticists and computer programmers/administrators to develop/implement new tools and services. These personnel perform data analyses, and instruct others on the use of these tools. The Bioanalysis Core forms the heart of the core activities beginning with data server-based data storage and eventually analysis. We coordinate our efforts with other modules to lead in the analysis of data generated by each new piece of equipment added to the Vision Core's research endeavor. Specific Aims of the Bioanalysis Core include: 1. Provides better resources and more convenient access to state of the art analysis tools than an NEI- R01 PI could provide or support alone. 2. Consults with PIs to determine scope of a project, timeframe, services needed. 3. Conducts work that would otherwise require hiring of bioinformatics and biostatistics experts that is impractical for an R01 budget. 4. Provides training to PIs and personnel as appropriate for more routine tasks. 5. Pre-tests and troubleshoots data and software from bleeding edge technologies to avoid repeated mistakes by multiple individual PIs.